iWant You
by Silverloveless
Summary: Here's the sequel to iBlame Bigfoot. Freddie and Spencer spend their first night together as Spencer really shows how much he loves the teen. Rated M. A Speddie or Fencer fic so if boyxboy isn't your thing then don't read. Please R&R.


**iWant You**

**Here's the sequel to iBlame Bigfoot. Freddie and Spencer spend their first night together as Spencer really shows how much he loves the teen. Rated M. A Speddie or Fencer fic so if boyxboy isn't your thing then don't read. I don't own iCarly and this is not Beta-ed. **

Freddie sat in his room tapping his pencil against the desk. Saturday night was no time for homework; especially when your boyfriend was less than 20 feet from you. He knew the girls went to Build-a-Bra then afterwards would go to Sam's to spend the night. Even after he knew that, he wondered why he was still stuck in his room. "Oh yeah," he said to himself as he remembered his mother would throw a fit if he stayed over at the Shay apartment for the whole night.

It would bring up some questions that he just wasn't ready to answer, and some fears that he could be taken from Spencer. He took out his pearphone and sent Spencer a message. "So…the girls are gonna be gone all night right?" He waited a while till a message from Spencer. "If you mean that this sexy stud muffin is going to be alone then yeah." Freddie smiled to himself, "When my mom gets to sleep I'm going to sneak out so wait for me on the couch." Spencer sent back, "Sure thing potato bug." Freddie laughed to himself. Spencer was odd, but he was his and that's what mattered.

He waited till around midnight, he was sure that his mom was asleep. He punched in the super long security code as quietly as he could and made his way across the hall. From his own pocket he pulled out a duplicate copy of the Shay apartment key. Spencer had it made for him when they first got together. His reasoning behind it was that he actually spent more time over at their house than he did on his own. Freddie didn't deny any of that.

As he slowly opened the door he saw that almost all of the lights were off, and the only light source was from a small desk lamp in front of the couch. Freddie smiled down at his boyfriend, his long hair no longer hiding his face. When he finally did see Spencer's hair cut his heart sunk a bit. He liked the feel of it long, but he knew that now he didn't have to move his bangs out of the way to look at his beautiful eyes. He leaned over and softly kissed the lips in front of him. He could feel Spencer wake up as the sides of Spencer's mouth raised up in a smile.

"Mmm…I guess I fell asleep waiting for you," Spencer said as he sat up from the couch. "Sorry," Freddie simply said as he sat next to him. "It's cool especially now that you're here," Spencer leaned in and again they were kissing.

After a few minutes of that Freddie moved to straddle Spencer there on the couch. His fingers moved to massage Spencer's scalp. Spencer's own fingers ghosted at the edges of Freddie's shirt till he slowly pulled the boy away. "Wait I want to show you something," Spencer guided the boy off his lap and held his hand out. Freddie took it, and followed his love to his room. "I made this for you the weekend after we went camping. I know how much I meant to you to be together there under the stars," Spencer whispered in his ear, and pointed up.

Freddie looked up and saw a beautiful replication of Picasso's Starry Sky. "Wow Spencer that's just so amazing. I can't believe you were able to paint that so perfectly." Spencer smiled, "Well I actually changed a bit of it." He moved to turn off the lights, and Freddie immediately saw what he was talking about. Through out the painting there were stars that were highlighted in glow in the dark paint. What took his breath away was the fact that they spelled out, I LOVE YOU. "You did this for me," Freddie asked his voice catching in his throat.

Spencer nodded, "I remembered now much you really wanted to be together at the forest so I decided to try and recreate something even better." Spencer guided Freddie over to his bed and guided him to lie under his body. Their kisses returned, and Spencer moved his hand under the boy's shirt. Freddie hissed in pleasure then as those hands clawed over his chest. He arched into the feeling the touch so new to him. Spencer quickly took off his shirt, and began to kiss down the chest in front of him praising every single inch of flesh that was revealed.

Freddie ran his hands through his lover's short hair in appreciation. He leaned forward to pull the back of Spencer's shirt over his head. His eyes were mesmerized as he saw the muscles on Spencer's back move as he glided lower and lower his own body. A deep blush spread over Freddie's face as Spencer pulled his boxers' and pajama bottoms down in one quick movement. Freddie's arousal jumped up as it was released and Spencer smirked in anticipation.

He licked at his loves naval and slowly nipped his way down his happy trail. He passed the boys erection completely and bit lightly in his inner thigh. "Spencer por favor," Freddie cried in frustration. He wanted nothing more than to give himself to Spencer, but the older man seemed to want nothing more than to tease him. "Impatient aren't we," Spencer joked as he kissed the crown of Freddie's dick. Freddie took in a deep gasp at the feel. He didn't have time to appreciate it as his whole erection was swallowed up. "Oh God," he cried out. Spencer could only hum in approval as he bobbed again and again over Freddie's erection.

Spencer pulled back, and moved off the bed. Freddie used his eyes to follow Spencer who quickly undressed and grabbed a tube from the bedside drawers. He then sat up looking at the body of his older lover. From the little light that shown he could see the amazing body that was in front of him. Spencer's tone chest moved up and down quickly from the excitement that was racing through his veins. The other obvious indication was his hard thick cock standing at full mast. "You're beautiful Spencer," Freddie said his breath caught in his throat.

Spencer just laughed, "I could say the exact same thing to you. You look so amazing just here lying in front of me just waiting to be ravished." Freddie smiled a feral grin, "Then stop keeping me waiting." Spencer wasted no time at all. He moved to his knees guiding Freddie's legs open before him. He slicked his hands and began to fondle Freddie's erection. The teen's head fell back as he bit his lip trying to contain himself. Spencer's hands then moved lower slowly circling around the open hole.

Spencer went slowly working the muscles trying to get them to relax. Freddie's mouth opened in silent pleas the feeling of Spencer's fingers feeling weird in him. It didn't feel bad, but the intrusion was just something that he had never experienced before. Spencer's fingers seemed so long and so strong. He wondered if all those hours he spent molding and sculpting had anything to do with it. "Are you ok," Spencer asked concern heard in his voice. "Yeah, just-just don't stop. Ah!" Freddie cried out suddenly as Spencer found that magic bundle of nervous. He grinned knowing that Freddie was ready then.

Their kissing resumed lips thrashing against each other. Spencer used his hand to guide himself to Freddie's entrance. Slowly he pushed inside the teen that let out deep sighs at being filled. "God Spencer you're so thick. Haa," Freddie moaned as the older man continued to push in.

Suddenly Freddie tightened around Spencer's cock, and he knew that he again found that magic button. Spencer caught Freddie's eyes, "Are you ready?" Freddie looked up to him with desire filled eyes. "Please Spencer just fuck me already," he tried to move his hips, and Spencer caught on to what he was doing. He withdrew almost all the way out, and pounded back in forcefully. Freddie wrapped his legs behind Spencer trying to draw him in deeper.

Spencer couldn't believe the tight heat that surrounded him. He moved forward wrapping his arms around Freddie's back as the boy wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck. One hand then descended down and wrapped around Freddie's dick. "Oh Spencer faster," Freddie yelled out his lovers name as a pressure was increased as the hand moved up and down. Spencer thrust in and out faster drinking in the moans that Freddie spilled out from his mouth. He knew that the boy couldn't last much longer due to his inexperience. And he was right. After the last thrust Freddie erupted into his hand.

"Oh God Freddie," Spencer panted out the tight hole milking him for all he was worth. Over and over again he chanted Freddie's name till the heat became too much and he erupted within Freddie. Freddie shivered at the feeling of being filled by Spencer, but enjoyed it none the less.

As their bodies cooled Spencer pulled the smaller frame into his arms. "I love you," he said nuzzling into Freddie's neck. "I love you too Spencer. I love you so much. Thank you for everything," Freddie whispered pushing his body even more into Spencer's embrace. The two settled in for sleep truly happy that they have each other.

**Thank you to those of you that read my stories *curtsy*. Especially to those of you who review. Do you ever notice all the innuendoes that are in iCarly? Like when Freddie moves out and hides out at the Shay place right after he goes to sleep Spencer eats a banana, Huh? Or in iFence all that 'thrusting' of swords lol. Please review, add, or message for it is my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


End file.
